


Dr. Love

by Marza60



Category: Ali/Ashlyn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marza60/pseuds/Marza60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali is a high end doctor and she meets a beautiful blond. Will her life change forever, or is it just a fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one so go easy on me guys

Ali was grateful that she was able to take the week away from the hospital and visit her family in Colorado for the Fourth of July. Normally she would have stayed at the hospital and asked for overtime, but after she just lost one of her patients, she couldn’t stay in San Diego. Ali was a good doctor and she knew better than to get attached to the people who wander in and out of the hospital, but this guy was different. He was one of Ali’s first patients as an intern. He came in with chest pain and trouble breathing. Ali was he one to give him the unfurtnet news that he had lung Cancer. He was in and out of the hospital for the next five years. Ali was just coming in to check in him when he suddenly stopped breathing. She did everything she could to bring him back. What really broke her heart was that she had come in to tell him that he could go home. After they took him away, she picked up the discharge papers and went into one of the supply closest and cried.  
All of these memories were flooding her head as she was jogging on a hiking trail. She stopped because she couldn’t see past the tears that made everything blurry. When she wiped her eyes, she was able to take a breath and look up at the beautiful view in front of her. Colorado’s mountains were just as beautiful to her as the sea was. She composed herself and was turned getting ready to start running again, but when she tuned, she accidently ran into a blond woman who was coming down the trail.  
“oh my gosh. I am so sorry” the blond lady said while she scrambled to help Ali up.  
“No. It is ok. I should have been watching where I was going” Ali was saying as she took the blonds hand to get back up.  
When Ali was up and dusting the dust off her, she looked at the blond, imidetly she fell like the wind was knocked out of her again. The tall blond was beautiful. She had a strong jaw line, broad shoulders and a muscular body.  
“Ma’am” the blond said.  
Ali was distracted and didn’t hear the blond ask her if she was ok the first time.  
“I’m sorry?” Ali said trying not to sound as embarrassed as she felt.  
“I just asked if you were Ok?”  
“Oh. Oh yeah.” Ali played off. “I’m good. Sorry for running into you.” she said as she started to walk away.  
Ali immediately knew that she was in pain and probably sprained her ankle, but didn’t want to seem like she was hurt in front of the blond who was watching as Ali struggled to walk normally.  
“No you’re not.” The blond said as she walked up behind Ali and insisted that Ali sit down so she could look at her foot.   
Ali watched as the blond carefully removed her shoe and sock and examined her. Ali was defiantly not used to being the one examined. “I’m Ashlyn by the way.” The blond said as she moved Ali’s ankle in a direction that sent a sharp pain up her leg.  
“Ali”  
“Well Ali, I definably sprained your ankle, but lucky for you, I always prepared. I have an ace banage in my jeep. I can wrap it up, but it looks like your hike is over for today.” Ashlyn said as she put Ali’s socks a shoe back on. “Come’n”  
Ali took Ashlyn’s out stretched arm but was not prepared to be lifted completely off the ground.  
“No, no, no” Ali said. “You don have to carry me. Really I can walk.”  
“mmmm, not from what I saw, besides, we don’t know how bad I really is. Don’t want to make it worse.” Ashlyn explained.   
Ali was shocked at how she was feeling about Ashlyn. Maybe she could be Ali's new fling


	2. Back home

Ashlyn finally got to the bottom of the mountain and eventually reached her black, lifted, jeep; opened the door and put Ali on the seat.   
"You really didn't have to carry me the whole way." Ali said.   
"Just southern hospitality I guess" Ashlyn brushed off Ali's last remark.   
"So you're from the south!?"   
"Haha I guess you can say that. I'm form Florida. Best place in the world." Ashlyn said as she was wrapping Ali's ankle with the bandage. "Are you from here?"   
"Um, no. I actually live in San Diego." Ali waited for a response but got none. "I'm a doctor, a doctor in San Diego."   
Ashlyn stopped wrapping her ankle and looked at her.   
"Are you ok?" Ali asked while Ashlyn still stared at her.   
"So my trying to impress you with medical knowledge isn't working?"   
Ali started laughing and took the bandage from Ashlyn and started to wrap her ankle correctly. "No, but you did very well. If you would have suggested crutches, then maybe it would have worked."   
After they talked for awhile Ali noticed that she had 3 missed calls from her mom and knew it was time to say goodbye. They said casual goodbyes and Ali was disappointed Ashlyn asked for her number or something. 

A few days later, Ali was bording the air plain, and found that she was sad to leave. Not just because she was leaving her family, but because she didn't get a chance to run into Ashlyn again. Ali felt like she was leaving something behind, little did she know, Ashlyn couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful brunette and had gone back to the trail everyday hoping Ali would show up. 

"Welcome back Dr. Kreiger. How was your trip?"   
"Good until I was knocked off my feet by a beautiful woman, after that, all I could do was think about her."   
"Doctor! All hands on deck. Plane crash. We are going to get swamped in here!"


	3. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I've been writing on my phone so sorry if the chapters seemed pretty short. This one will be better.

Ali had been on her shift for about 10 hours already. She was used to seeing sick people and blood, but today she had seen more blood, more death than she had seen in 5 years as a doctor. She didn't even fully understand what had happened till a little girl no more than that age of 6 or 7 came in with major injuries to the head. The little girl was scared and Ali was always very good with kids. She got the little girl to slow down and tell her what had happened while Ali stitched up her forehead. 

"We were just flying and a voice came on and said it was going to get bumpy. Mommy told me it was normal. So I closed my eyes because I don't like bumps then the plane dropped like a roller coaster ride and I had a funny feeling in my tummy. Then it go worse. The voice came on and said to put a mask on that dropped from the roof. Mommy put it on me and Daddy put it on brother. Mommy was sitting with me on one side, and Daddy was sitting with brother across from us. Mommy and Daddy held hands and that's when we fell. We fell fast and I was so scared. I could gear brother crying and there was a lot of screaming. And then we hit and everything wen black." 

That little girl lost everybody. Ali heart hurt after she helped that little girl. It hurt for everybody in the hospital, for everybody that had somebody they loved on that flight because most likely, they passed away. Ali had lost 7 within 5 hours of being there. The rush of people slowed down, the paramedics were mostly bringing the remains of people. But there was still a steady flow of people coming in. 

"Ma'am! You have to get that cut stitched up before it gets infected." A nurse was pleading.

"Look. I understand it is your job to help me, but it is my job to get them out of there. I have to go." 

Ali overheard this arguing and knew she could stich people up fast so she wen into the room. By routine, she grabbed the gloves and proceeded to put them on before she even looked at the patient. When she did take a look up. She was taken back by the woman sitting on the bed. 

"Ashlyn! What are you doing here. How are you.." Then Ali had an overwhelming fear. "Where you on that flight?" 

"Ali. Look I can answer all your questions after I get the people who are still trapped there out." Ashlyn was very focused. 

"I would let you go but you have swelling, that's a sign of infection." Ali explained as she put her hand on Ashlyn's good arm.

"Damn it! There are people dying and you are worried about a scratch on my arm. Are you fucking kidding me?" Ashlyn was a lot more aggressive than Ali had remembered and she kinda scared Ali. 

Ali finished working on Ashlyn. Both of them Silent the whole time, and the second Ali was done, Ashlyn was out the door without a word. Ali didn't know what was happening to her, Ali really had no idea what Ashlyn had just gone through. For all she knew Ashlyn had a family on the plane with her. It was past time for Ali to take a break but she wanted to help as many people as possible. She just kept working like nothing had effected her. But the whole time she was poisoned of the thought of Ashlyn having a family. Having somebody to keep her warm at night already. Why would she need Ali. Isn't that why she was so eager to get back to the crash? 

By the time Ali want home. Almost everybody was taken care of. She already needed another vacation. Maybe this time she would go to Mexico instead of a mountain. Ali barley made it out of the shower and to her bed before she passed out. And woke up at 5am to make it back to work. Before she walked in she took a deep breath and hoped that today was going to be better than yesterday. And it already was.

Ashlyn was standing by the front desk with a dozen flowers and a balloon that had "I'm Sorry" written across both sides. She had a sympathetic look on her face the minute she saw Ali. Ashlyn started walking towards Ali and as she go closer, Ali could feel her heart beat faster and faster the closer she got. Ali smiled as Ashlyn got to the point where most people stop, but Ashlyn kept coming, she leaned in and gave Ali a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm sorry for being an asshole." Ashlyn said as she pulled back and handed Ali the flowers. "Yesterday was,-"

"Crazy" Ali cut in. "I understand. Did you find who you were looking for when you went back?"

"I wasn't really looking for anybody in particular. Just looking for people who might have survived."

Ali couldn't help but smile. "Oh so-"

"I'm single. I also have a note here to see you." Ashlyn explained.

"A not to see me? For what?" Ali asked.

"To get my heart back. You took it from me back in Colorado." Ashlyn said smiling. 

Ali punched Ashlyn in the shoulder.

"Ouch! I was in a huge plane crash in case you forgot." Ashlyn said playfully. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" 

"It's ok, but you can come with me to dinner tonight to make it up to me" Ashlyn winked. 

"Ha. Ha. So funny." Ali hoped she was serious. 

"No. For real... Please?" Ashlyn asked. 

Ali hesitated. But she really did like Ashlyn. "Pick me up from here at 8pm." 

"Ok Doc" Ashlyn said smiling. 

Before parting ways, Ashlyn again leaned in and gave Ali a kiss on the cheek. And walked away. They were going on a date.


	4. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long

Ali realized after Ash left that she made a big mistake. She had nothing to wear. How was she going to go on a date with this amazing girl who was going to look impeccable? She needed to go home and pick up some clothes but she didn't want to leave because she had two surgeries today.  
"Jess! I need your help!" Ali said frantic.  
"Calm down! What do you need?" Jess said unenthused. "Come on, spit it out Bambi"  
It seemed like they were friends but in all reality they were best friends.  
"I need you to watch over my interns surgery today."  
Jess was interested now.  
"Ali you never leave. What's going on who is it and when?"  
" i'll tell you later, can you just cover it for me please?!"  
Jess shook her head.  
Ali was so excited that she went home right away and tried on everything she owned leaving her house a mess when she left. She finally found the right outfit and was satisfied. 

Ali watched the time tick by. And felt like time was going slower and slower every time she looked at her watch. Finally it was 7:30 and Ali was done for the day. 

 

Ash on the other hand was already parked outside the hospital since 7:30 and was almost as nervous as Ali was, but she always had a calm sense about her. Ali was different, she made ash's heart race, but stop at the same time. 

Finally, it was 8 and ash made her way to the lobby with one red rose. And the minute she saw Ali, she couldn't help raise her eye brows and drop her jaw.

Ali laughed because she noticed ash stumble back with her jaw dropped. 

"You ok there stud?" Ali asked laughing.  
"IS THERE A DOCTOR HERE!? I NEED A DOCTOR!" Ash yelled out "HELP I-"  
Ali covered her mouth.  
"Shh! What are you doing!?"  
Ash grabbed Ali's wrist, and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheak. Ali blushed.  
"Dr. It's my heart. I think it's stopped." Ali laughed.  
"You are smooth."  
"Are you ready?" Ash asked. 

Ali miles and nodded. 

The whole car ride was filled with laughed and jokes. When they finally stopped, they were no where near San Diego, but in the middle of a deserted beach with a candle lit path to a blanket laid out. 

"Ash!? Did you do this!?"  
"Nah. This is here all the time and I bring every girl here... Of course I did this." Ash said as she grabbed Ali's hand and lead their down the path. 

The night was perfect. No wind, clear sky and the most beautiful woman was sitting next to ash. 

"I don't want to cut this short, but I do have to work at 5am.." Ali said sadly. 

"I'll take you home. Don't worry" she said as she got up and held out her hand to help Ali up. 

Back in Ashlyn's jeep, Ali spoke up. "I never even asked what you do?" 

Ashlyn's face turned hard and the vibe in the car changed instantly. 

"I'm in the marines. I just came back from a tour." 

"Oh.." 

"I was in Colorado to get away for a bit. Just needed some fresh air." 

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." Ali said instantly regretting bringing up her job question in the first place. 

"Hey. It's all good. I still got to meet you so it's worth it." 

Ali smiled. Ash made her feel special, and that something she hadn't felt in a long time. And her profession she learned to not get attached to people because she knew they weren't going to be around forever. Innoway it was sad because she never looked at the positives she only saw what could go wrong. Ash made her feel like there was hope, there was good in the world and I was more than just live for a little bit then death, there was love, adventure, happiness and that's what she wanted. 

"I kind a need to know where you live, I promise I won't do anything weird I just want to drop you off" ash said jokingly. 

" you go down the street right here and I'm the third house on the right" 

The car came to a slow stop and ash Got out to opened Ali's door. Held her hand as they walked up the path and before Ali walked inside ash grabbed her wrist. 

"Ali, before you go can I just say that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And not just looks, do you have a good heart and a good personality, and I love the way the way your nose crinkles when you smile and laugh. I want to see you again and I want-" 

Ali kissed her. And pulled away just a bit taken back by the sudden decision. But ash pulled her back in for another kiss. 

At that moment, everything was perfect.


	5. The Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Late update Guys!

It had been a week since their date, and Ali was wondering why she hadn't heard from Ashlyn since their date, since she decided to kiss her. The thoughts started to flood her head. Maybe she held her feeling in this wouldn't be happening. Maybe she wouldn't have pain of rejection. 

Ali was looking at her phone thinking about texting Ashlyn again, but looking at her text log and realized that she was being to clingy. Ashyln had read all the messages, but didn't respond. 

"Dr. Kreiger!" and intern came yelling. "There is somebody here says you can help! you need to come quick! Ali had no time to think about the blond anymore. 

As she walked into the exam room, and immediately, she grabbed gloves and started working. The person that walked in was surrounded by a whole staff, and for good reason. The person that was sitting in the hospital bed was somebody she didn't talk to since college. 

"Ali." the girl sighed very weakly. 

"Hey you" Ali said as a tear fell, trying not to sound scared because she had to be strong for girl, but she was pained to know the the person on the bed would probably no longer be able to do the thing they loved the most. She knew the pain because the same thing happened to her. 

"Ali. Look at me." she paused and squeezed Ali's hand. "I know what this means." 

The person sitting on the bed was a good friend of hers. It was Carli. 

After surgery, Ali was hopeful that maybe one day she would be able to play for the National Team again. 

 

It had been a long day of crying and stress. By the end of the day, she had almost completely walked passed the blond waiting for her in the lobby. She slowly stood up and had a sorry look on her face. Ali could handle a rejection at this point. So Ali looked at her and as soon as she did, she was wrapped in a strong hug, and that was exactly what she needed. 

Ali sank into the hug, and was almost only held upright by Ashlyn. it took awhile before either one of them spoke. "I'm sorry i haven't talked to you since that night." Ali didn't want to talk about this right now, she just wanted to be held.   
"Ali," Ashlyn spoke again. "I do like you, I like you a lot. But that the problem. I'm not," she paused and pulled away a bit, looking for Ali's eyes. "I..."

Ali looked into the blond eyes. She saw fear. 

"I have to go back. I have to leave, and I'm coming home this time." 

This wasn't what Ali wanted to hear. Not today. Not now.


	6. Why Now

Ali had made it to her car and she agreed to go to the beach so they could talk. Even though all Ali wanted to do was sleep, but she heard how much Ash needed to talk. She parked and got out of the car looking for Ash, but she couldn't see her in her car. She looked around, a little confused, but very tired. 

She finally saw the blond sitting on the beach with her back to Ali.   
Maybe this is why she hadn't heard from her since then. 

As Ali walked to towards her, she processed what the Ash had told her. She was leaving? Why wasn't she coming back? When is she leaving? before she knew it, she was next to the blond. She took a seat and just watched as the waves crashed on the shore. Neither of them spoke for a good hour. 

"I got the orders when I got home after dropping you off." and she went silent again for awhile. "I leave in a month. I'm going back to war." 

Ali looked at her and said before she could think. "You Asshole." Ash and Ali both shocked at the words that came out. "I mean, you make me like you, just to leave." still not satisfied with the way she sounded, she paused. gathered her thoughts and spoke again. "My feeling for you wont go away even though you are leaving. I'm going to be waiting for you when you get back. I'm not leaving."

Ash sighed and just smiled weakly. 

Ali reached for her hand, and when she touched her, Ash was crying, but still leaned in for a kiss. 

This kiss was different from their first. It was filled with much more emotion. it was slow. It was as if it might have been their last. 

Ali wiped the tears away and pulled her down to lay on her chest. They slept on the beach that night, hoping it wouldn't end. Hoping they could make time go by slower by just ignoring the world, because they were holding their worlds in each others arms.


	7. The count down

Ash made it a point to spend as little time with Ali as she could. She knew that she was leaving and she also knew that her feeling for Ali were very strong. If they got any stronger, it was going to break her heart when she had to leave. Ali on the other hand was doing everything she could to get the blonds attention. She got off work as soon as she could, not wanting to waste a second of their time they still had. Ali was tired but still needed to see Ash. 

Ali started to notice how distant Ash was becoming, sure she was there with her in person, but emotionally Ash was absent. Ali needed to know what was happening in in that beautiful blonds head so she asked her if she would like to take a trip with her to watch a soccer game. When she got the text from Ash about an hour later saying "sure" Ali smiled at the fact that she just tricked the blunt into a road trip to Seattle. 

"So the game starts at noon so we should be there like an hour early to really enjoy the soccer community!" Ali said as she started grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a suitcase.

"Ok, but you said the game was next week, so why are you getting all you're stuff in a suitcase? Do you have another conference to go to?" Ash asked.

"Oh right" Ali played off like she forgot, "did I not mention that the game was in Seattle?" 

"Um, no you didn't mention that." Ash said as she got up off the edge of the bed and walked over to Ali. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. 

"Because. I though you would say no. You haven't really been you since that night on the beach. I want to spend time with you Ash, but you are making it impossible." Ali explained looking deep into her eyes. "You have been distant, you don't want to hold my hand, you are short overtime we talk and you made kissed me once since then. I just don't understand. Shouldn't this be the time that we get all that out of the way?"

"You're right. You don't get it." Ash said started to walk out of the room. Ali followed. "You don't seem to think about how its going to be for me do you. You think about how you are feigning and thats it. You want this to be perfect, like some kind of movie. This is real life Ali. The solider doesn't always come home. You need to realize that before its too late." Ash whipped open the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

"Seriously. You want to start a fight right now?" Ali asked angrily. 

"Im not starting anything." Ash replied.

"Thats my point. You are stopping everything. If you don't want to make this work, then you should have told me that." 

"Did you ever stop to think about how it is going to feel for me? Ali my feeling for you are so strong. But when I leave, I don't think I can do it. If I kiss you again, if I hold your hand," Ash voice started to crack and her eyes started to water, "I won't be able to leave you. I will spend everyday over there thinking bout you, thinking about how I could be holding you and listening to you're heart beat instead go listening for people trying to sneak up on me. If I die, I don't want to hurt you. I just" Ash broke down and sat on the couch. "I don't want to leave you."

Ali realizing where ash was coming from got on her knees in front of the sobbing blond and grabbed her hands and put them to her lips waiting for her to look up at her. 

"Ashlyn. I'm sorry. You are right. But we are in this together. I want you in my life. I want you home with me, but what you do, that service, they call it a sacrifice for a reason. You are my solider. I want to spent time with you that why when you are over there, you have a reason to come home to me. I need you to come home yo me Ashlyn." Ali said now also in tears. 

Ashlyn leaned forward and kissed Ali. 

Every time they kissed it got a little more passionate, they could both feel the emotions in every kiss. 

When they broke the kiss, Ash smiled at Ali.

"When are we leaving?" Ash asked.


End file.
